Starscream
by Bulecelup
Summary: Berteriaklah ke atas bintang dengan keras! biarkan segala hal yang membebanimu lenyap bersama suara teriakanmu kepada langit berbintang! Mello mengajarkan Matt untuk lebih perduli kepada dirinya sendiri dan kepada orang lain juga.


**Title: **Starscream!

**Pair: **(_slight) _MattMello.

**Rate: **K.

**Genre: **Friendship/Drama.

**Summary: **Berteriaklah ke atas bintang dengan keras! biarkan segala hal yang membebanimu lenyap bersama suara teriakanmu kepada langit berbintang! Mello mengajarkan Matt untuk lebih perduli kepada dirinya sendiri dan kepada orang lain juga.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matt sama sekali tak memalingkan pandangan matanya dari console game yang dia pegang, tidak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, orang-orang yang berjalan melaluinya, dan kadang kala guru-guru yang memarahinya karena kerjaannya hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan console game kesayangannya.

Matt tidak perduli dengan orang lain, selama orang-orang tidak menganggunya dan tidak melarangnya untuk berbuat apa yang dia mau dan dia suka.

Namun hal itu berubah drastis setelah Mello, Mihael Keehl datang ke Whammy House tercinta ini. Mello langsung memerintah Matt kemana-mana, menariknya, dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Matt dari semua console gamenya.

Dan semua itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil yang maksimal. Sampai suatu malam, Mello mengikatkan sebuah penutup mata kepada Matt dan menarik anak malang itu keluar dari dalam kamar asrama bersamanya.

"Hey--! Kau mau bawa aku kemana, Mello!?" sahut Matt yang nampaknya pasrah-pasrah saja di bawa oleh Mello, membiarkan anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk menariknya bagaikan boneka rusak.

"Diam! Pokoknya ikut saja dan dengarkan kata-kataku!" sahut Mello, lalu dia membantu Matt yang menjadi '_buta sementara' _menaiki tangga curam, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua berada di atas atap gedung asrama Whammy house.

"Boleh ku buka sekarang? Kau mengikatnya terlalu kencang dan itu menyakiti mataku" keluh Matt yang langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi melepas ikatan penutup matanya.

Mello tertawa kecil melihat Matt jadi kesal sendiri. "Tentu, bukalah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang----" perkataan Matt terhenti ketika dia menatap ke atas langit, di mana dia di sambut oleh langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, hamparan benda berkilauan itu seperti tak terbatas dan tak terhingga, terasa begitu dekat namun tak bisa di jangkau.

"Indah kan?? Inilah yang kau lewati karena kau selalu terpaku dengan game bodohmu itu." Mello duduk diatas susunan batu bata merah di pinggir atap, sementara Matt masih terperanga dengan keindahan langit malam.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku melewati segalanya karena aku terlalu sibuk menamatkan KingdomHeartsII?" Matt tertawa mendengar omongan Mello yang dia kira hanya cemoohan belaka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal hatimu?" mendadak Mello bertanya, Matt berhenti tertawa seraya Mello menatapnya lurus dari tempat dia duduk. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau hindari, makanya kau lebih memilih untuk terpaku kepada game mu daripada orang-orang dan lingkungan di sekitarmu?"

Matt tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena pertanyaan itu benar-benar langsung menancap ke hatinya. Dia menghindari '_takdir' _dan _'kehidupan'_ yang berlangsung di sekitarnya, membiarkan dirinya untuk berlalu seuai dengan iringan waktu.

Mungkin karena Matt sudah capek di sakiti oleh orang lain, dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang datang dan pergi begitu saja bagaikan angin. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menutup diri dan hanya terfokus kepada 1 hal saja.

Sudut bibir Mello tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman, dia beranjak dari tempat dia duduk menuju ke hadapan Matt. Dan langsung memegang wajah anak jangkung itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menatap ke atas langit berbintang.

"Berteriaklah ke atas langit, kepada bintang dengan keras! biarkan segala hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu dan membebani hatimu terhapus lenyap bersama dengan suara teriakanmu ke atas langit berbintang!" suruh Mello, dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

Matt sebenarnya merasa Mello hanya sedang ingin mempermainkannya, tapi entah mengapa dia mengikuti apa yang Mello katakan, dia berteriak kencang ke atas langit, begitu kencang sehingga Mello melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

Matt langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seletah dia tak kuat lagi untuk berteriak, matanya terbalak, semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat... tapi dia merasa begitu lepas, entah mengapa.

"Lihat, dengan meneriakan kekesalanmu ke atas langit dapat membuatmu lebih tenang." Mello berani untuk melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya setelah dia melihat Matt berhenti berteriak.

Matt tersenyum grogi kepada Mello, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya. Mungkin sebuah ucapan terima kasih?

"_Ara, _jangan berterima kasih kepadaku....dulu." ucap Mello sambil bertolak pinggang, Matt tertawa melihatnya, lalu dia menyuruh Mello untuk kembali masuk kedalam dan mencari kerjaan lain untuk di lakukan.

Kadang kala, melepaskan '_beban' _yang di pikul itu rasanya lebih melegakan daripada berbohong untuk menutupi kesalahan yang kita buat.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **What I've done, **_**LinkinPark**_)

**MATTGASM:**.... _ahan_, dan jika ada yang memperhatikan soal _'judul'nya_ secara seksama... terdengar SANGAT TIDAK ASING BUKAN?! *_menampilkan wajah beringas mampus*_ penggemar TRANSFORMER G1 di INDONESIA!!! KELUARLAH KALIAN SEMUA SEBELUM SAYA MATI MEMBUSUK DI SINI!!! xDD *_di lempar sol sepatu*_ thanks for reading, _WinkWink~_ 3


End file.
